


A Thirst for Life

by Ultra



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen, Post-At World's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: A continuation of the flashforward scene at the end of 'At Worlds End'. The child at Elizabeth's side may not be quite who you thought!





	A Thirst for Life

She had kept a weather eye on the horizon and finally he was coming home.

Ten years had been too long, but at least she’d had company recently.

Will and Elizabeth embraced on the beach, showing less passion than they might given their audience of one.

“I don’t understand.” He frowned at the sight of a child beside her that could not be his own.

“William Turner, I would like to re-introduce Jack Sparrow.” She smiled, unable to help it.

“ _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!” the lad protested.

Elizabeth explained;

“I’m afraid he somewhat abused the power of the Fountain of Youth...”


End file.
